Quid Pro Quo
by VFalke
Summary: Enter the past with Excella Gionne as she advances through the stages of Tricell thanks to the help of Albert. While her desire for more power and for a man she hardly knows intensify, Excella must prepare to be a future queen. Sexual Situations.


**

* * *

**

******[_~*~_]**

"Quid Pro Quo"

**By VFalke**

**Chapter 1:** _Do Ut Des_

******[_~*~_]**

* * *

"We will rule this world together, Excella, just you and me."

Albert Wesker's words played back like a broken record in her racing, eager mind; there was so much to do and a strict time frame to do it in. At least she had made it this far and had something to look forward to – it seemed like just yesterday her stunning stature was roaming the halls of one of the many research groups of Tricell; she deserved and was capable of handling much more. If that wasn't degrading her name enough, she believed because of her poor standing in the Travis family, the founders of Tricell, she was placed in one of the most shittiest facilities of them all, one which was filled with prick morons that dared to spew sexual slanders in her direction.

Back then, she was only eighteen, and the privileges she had strived for by graduating early from the University had been pissed on by the insatiable pigs she descended from. She had taken on a similar haughtiness over her growth in the organization, an attitude that developed from being wealthy, but temporarily faded when she was squashed under the more worthy of the Travis family's thumb. Though, they were bound to see her potential, she'd make sure of that, but she could not have done it without _him_.

The memory, just as vivid as her start at the bottom of the totem pole, began to flood back as a crooked smile appeared on one side of her face.

******[_~*~_]****[_~*~_]****[_~*~_]**

"Excella Gionne," A man's voice purred. "Right?"

"That depends on who is asking," Her words bit through her accent in a tense matter, fed up with the male population since her new job took hold.

"My name is Albert Wesker." The name struck a chord and she instantly twisted around to match the voice, which flowed like melting butter in a frying pan, with a face.

"Albert Wesker?" The question within her mind became known out loud. "To what do I owe your visit?" She remained cool and collected; after all, Albert Wesker had worked for Tricell's main competitor Umbrella and any information from him could not be swatted away.

"I have something for you—something you may find to your liking," Wesker offered her a bounded stack of papers, covered by an over-stretched, brown folder that was worn and had seen better days.

For a moment, which seemed like an eternity, she gazed into the glossed, black shades that gleamed back at her. Although his eyes were veiled, she could feel him piercing through her, molesting her thoughts secretly, and making her insides flip. If it wasn't for his intimidating, tightly fitted black attire, she may have considered him almost alluring—but who was she kidding? The man could crack an egg on those abs.

"And what is this?" She asked as an eyebrow rose in inquiry while she snatched up the pages, carelessly fidgeting through the papers by bending them against the restraints.

And then—low and behold—that within her hands were the proper documents, research information, and other bio-weapon chemical combinations that she needed to succeed. With these, not only can the company advance, but she could as well. It took no imbecile to see that within her hands was the future of the Tricell and she had Albert Wesker to thank.

"Well then," She began, the animated glow from her gray-blue hues fading enough for her to glance up into Wesker's shades. "I suppose I should thank you." She wasn't about to bend over backwards no matter the true gratitude she felt; he had given these to her on his own free will and if it was pleasure he wanted he was in the wrong place.

"Hmph," Wesker smirked as he casually turned to part; it must have been her character that he was amused by, after all, they weren't all that different as she would come to find out later.

At that very moment in her past, she knew that that wouldn't be the last time she saw Albert Wesker, and as her heart pounded deep within her chest out of excitement, fulfillment, and satisfaction – she believed she had the power to make the proper advancements in Tricell she had once dreamed about; her chance had come.

Long after Albert Wesker's shady figure had disappeared—sounded by a few muffled steps that suddenly vanished as if he was abducted by some unforeseen force—she snatched up the tattered folder and headed eastbound to the research section of the facility. Her heart was set on analyzing the information before her until her brain melted to sloppy, pink goo. She would then present it at the monthly Tricell meetings in Northern Europe.

"Grandmother Travis would be proud," She wickedly murmured to herself as she brought her shoulders back with poise, pressed out her still developing bust, and glided through the halls with her nose to the ceiling.

The clunking of her heals bounced off the narrow corridor as she advanced towards the more equipped section of the establishment. Her blood froze in her veins as a sign of aftermath towards her perhaps too gifted way if swallowing back the raw emotion of a child with the toy they had begged and screamed for. Once at the door, she wasted no time bursting through into the empty office space and dwelling on the chipping wood of the suddenly slammed door. First, her palms pressed into it, asking the hinges to bend just a little bit more to make secure her place within. After that, she crumbled, allowing her forehead to hit it as her body caved weakly in. Somehow, she had managed to twist as she fell— resulting to her back tightly against the door as her knees broke passed the white fabric of her lab coat to greet the warmth of her risen cheek bones.

How was she going to wait? With a treasure like this she most certainly didn't need to—she wouldn't.

With one last glance at the pile of papers, she used nearly all of her strength to pry away—afraid it would disappear. She hurried to pick up the phone to dial the one number she knew by heart.

"Excella… Jesus Christ it is nearly three in the morning."

"I know, but listen to me, I need you to come here and help me analyze some new data. Wait—No I need you to get a group of people together as soon as possible before the standard meeting. I have something to their liking," She involuntarily glanced over her shoulder to assure no one was around and that the documents were still in place.

"What is it?"

"That is none of your concern," She snapped. "The future of Tricell depends on _me_." There was a long pause.

"Give me a few hours."

"You have one," She pushed the phone down into its holder and released a vat of oxygen that dwelled in her lungs.

She knew it was impossible to get the most important of members together in such a short time, but she wanted his ass up and prepared for what she had to offer. This man had always had her back, but she told herself that when the time came she would drop that relationship in a heartbeat; she just needed to use him for a little bit longer. He was highly romantically involved, but she only did what was necessary to keep alive in this world of hurt.

A wicked laugh parted from her full, rose lips as her greedy fingers coiled into the stack of papers before drawing them painfully to her chest for a bear hug. Maneuvering the stack beneath her left arm, she used her right to pry away at the bottom of her coat pockets in search of her reading glasses. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be a long night, that she was be driven mad by the time the actual presentation came about. Hell, she may even look like absolute shit. Either or, it didn't matter… not anymore.

_That Albert Wesker_, her brain hummed as her chest tightened slightly. Disgust rushed over her, crowding her thoughts into oblivion and nearly tearing away her train of thought. All because of that name, she had to break away from her work… that name…

"Albert," she tried it on for size, flicking her tongue at the roof of her mouth to taste how it sounded.

"_Alllll_bert," Her voice rumbled, cooed even, and she found herself crossing her legs to remain intacted as blood rushed downwards.

"Well then," Her body swayed in her chair. "_Albert_… we shall meet again. There is so much to discuss and your motives interest me."

She continued to talk to herself as each page turning touched a new sensitive satisfaction within her brain.

"And if we are not to meet again," The corners of her mouth curved downward. "Then you are just no fun."


End file.
